Alli's Story (an October Sky fic)
by Jaded Hailey
Summary: What if Homer had a younger sister who believed in him and helped with the rockets? What would the other 'Rocket Boys' think? What about their mother, father, and whole town? She's a mechanic (of course nobody knows)...
1. Chapters 1-3

Alli's Story (an October Sky fic)  
  
Character  
  
Allison Hickam  
  
Alli  
  
16  
  
5'5"  
  
Hair- Dark Brown  
  
Eyes- Blue  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I only own Allison and Eve, so far... I think anyway. Everything else well, I don't own.  
  
Summary  
  
What if Homer had a younger sister who believed in him and helped with the rockets? What would the other 'Rocket Boys' think? What about their mother, father, and whole town? She's a mechanic (of course nobody knows). She absolutely hates dresses and trys to burn anything in the household that resembles a dress or male dominince over women. (she's not women's lib though, she's just a little sick of her dad trying to run her life). Now take a look of everything through the eyes of Allison Hickam!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Damn dresses! Mom made me wear one. At least when her and dad aren't home Homer lets me do about anything I want. That other person... our Uncle Dwight on our mom's side who lives with us and just happens to be retarded, also known as our 'brother'. And the mines. They are just great! Everyone in town at least has a hole in their lungs the size of a dime just from going near the thing. Dad works in the mine, Jimmy he'll most likely get a football scolarship to some great college, Homer will end up staying here also working in the mines even though he deserves college more than Jim, me I'll probably become a damn housewife. Yeah, every woman in this town eather is a housewife or works in the family store, if you're lucky you can become a teacher like Miss Riley. Well, there's Homer and his two friends pushing that car of theirs, they all drive it. "Alli!"Homer yells to me. "What?"I asked walking over. "Help push the car,"he sounded exhasted. I rolled my eyes, I knew exactly what the problem was, the butterfly valve wasn't closing the whole way, but mind you my father's speech, 'women should NOT be working on cars, they should stay home where it's safe and watch the kids'. That was only part of the thirty minute speech, which he decided to give me while O'Dell and Roy Lee were at the house. "What do you all think about this?"the store keeper asked us about the Soviet Union launching that giant piece of metal into the sky. We walked over to the coal mines. Someone about died I guess, if that man woke up Dad would be giving him hell.  
  
Once again I'm right! Dad gave that guy hell and fired him. I have to smile at his hardassness though. First period History should be killed an mutilated along with the teacher and principal. History, it's done, it's over with, lets move on! I like to argue with Mrs. Shipman though, that's something else me and Homer have in common when we have an evil plan we get this odd smirk on our face. I raised my hand. "Miss Hickam?"Mrs. Shipman asked. I got that smirk on my face,"Columbus discovered Cuba." "No, Miss Hickam, he discovered America." "But, the map shows the little blue line goin' to Cuba, not to America, he was about two to five hundred miles away from America,"I said still smirking. This arguement went on until the second period bell.  
  
It was time for that Sputnik thing to go through 'the October sky'. I stood by O'Dell, the only normal friend of Homer, Roy Lee he was well, Roy Lee. Roy was trying to teach my brother to be a 'ladies man', I wanted to laugh so much. I shook my head at his advice. "You take her to a scary movie and you slowly put your arm around her," he began to put his arm around Homer. "Then you wait, to be murdered and for your head to be empailed on a stick,"I said smartly. "Smartass,"Roy Lee mumbled. "Just tellin' ya' the truth,"I smirked. "You both do that damn smirk, what is with that?!"Roy seemed to be confused or mad or just well, Roy Lee. People started shouting about seeing the Sputnik. Homer, Roy Lee, O'Dell, and I ran out into the yard. I stood beside O'Dell,"What am I looking at?" "I don't know,"he answered. "I see it!"someone yelled. "I stood in the cold to see a thing that looks like a moving star?!"I asked myself outloud. I looked over to see Homer looking absolutely amazed. "Maybe you should go in then,"O'Dell lead me back to my house, that happened to be nextdoor to the coal mines.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I sat with Homer, O'Dell, and Roy at lunch as usual. "I'm gonna kill Uncle Dwight,"I mumbled. "Aww, poor little sister what did he do, you know he can't help he's got mental disabilities,"Homer put his arm around my shoulder. "Him and his lackies came in during third period Latin and raised hell,"I told him, he knew what I meant so he didn't ask anymore. Jimmy had this thing to come in during his free period to whatever class I was in and 'disrupt' things. So I have come to a conclusion over the past five years, he hates me and wants to make my life hell. Mom of course doesn't agree, I won't even talk to Dad about it.  
  
Later that day I walked out of the house, still wearing a damn God forsaken dress because Mom was still home, I saw Homer talking to Roy Lee and O'Dell. I walked over,"That's gonna go into Mom's fence." "No, it won't,"Homer crouched down to light the rocket fuse. We all started to back away. "Shouldn't we hide behind somethin'?"Roy Lee asked, as he asked this all four of us were thrown onto the ground. Mom came running out,"Are you alright!? I thought they might have blown up the mine or somethin'." I sat up to see her fence blown out,"Oh shit." "Homer do you know how long it took me to get your dad and the carpenter here to finish that fence!?" Mom loved her fence, me I hated that damn fence, it was what every woman in Coalwood wanted definately not what I wanted. "Sorry Mom,"Homer got up apologising.  
  
"Well, if you go near him you can kiss your social life good bye,"Roy Lee told him. My brother didn't listen and walked over. I finally caught onto Homer's plan and hit my hand to my forehead,"Duh." "What?"O'Dell asked. "He's gonna get science geek over there to help us,"I smirked evilly and began to laugh. "What are you on? And what makes you think you can biuld a rocket?"Roy Lee asked. "Nothin' and I'm a damn mechanic, I think I can make a damn rocket"I got back my composior. "He'll help us,"Homer walked back and we exchanged smirks.  
  
It was sophmore free period. I stood at my locker and saw O'Dell walking down the hall, probably cutting class. "Hey! O'Dell!"I yelled to him trying to catch up to him. He turned around and looked down at me. I held out a book,"Give this to Homer when you see him, he'll need it." "Right,"O'Dell told me. I began to walk away,"Um, Alli." I turned around,"Yeah." "Um, I'll tell ya' later,"he shook his head. I nodded,"Alright see ya'." I walked to science, Miss Riley sat at her desk,"I heard about your brother's rocket." "Yeah, we might making another one, hopefully it won't fly into Mom's fence, this time,"I smiled. "Hey, I saw that O'Dell boy talking to you,"my only friend Eve that was her age and a girl at that smiled. "I needed him to take somethin' to my brother that's all,"I shrugged. "Right,"Eve said not very convinced. You see Eve and the rest of her friends think I have a crush on O'Dell, sure he's cute and all, but... uh... nevermind! We will not go onto that subject! No! That is out of line and, and, not nice, everytime I talk to Eve or any of her friends they ALWAYS go onto that subject, they all go 'We know you like him, Alli, you can't deny it.' Well, they can all go to hell for all I care, I'm not denying anything! He is just a friend, but... shit, no I will not go on, none of you can make me! "Alli,"Miss Riley regained my attention. I jumped slightly,"Yeah." "What do you think of the Sputnik?"she asked. "Well, when I saw it in the sky, I just saw basically a moving star... I didn't see anything else, I mean everyone thought that they would see this huge piece of metal, so it's nothin' to look at, but it's some kind of brakethrew and I think it's inspiring Americans also,"I answered with the best answer I could think of. "Very good, Alli,"Miss Riley smiled as the bell rang.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
We sat in the car. It wouldn't start right. "Your butterfly valve isn't closing right,"Quinton said a matter of factly, Roy Lee gave him an odd look,"I worked on a motor for a project last year." "You wouldn't happen to have it on you would you?" We all got out of the car. Soon enough we were standing in the basement of my house. Roy Lee thought that we could get rid of part of the rocket but, Quinton told him that it was the most important part and a bunch of other shit. "We need to weald this,"Homer said. "Your brother is in metal shop, he could,"I cut O'Dell off by giving him a look that said 'No, I don't think so' and he rubbed his neck and shook his head. "Quinton, Roy Lee come with me, O'Dell you make sure Alli doesn't blow up anything,"Homer gave his orders. I stuck my tongue out.  
  
I was trying to modify something, I felt O'Dell watching me,"I don't need a babysitter." "Who said I was babysitting?"he asked looking at me. I shrugged and put down what I was working on,"No one. What did you wanna tell me earlier?" "Nothin',"he told me. I walked over to him, crossed my arms, and looked at him quizically "Really?" I could tell he had to swallow hard,"Yeah." "I think you're lyin',"I smirked. "Don't smirk like that?" O'Dell shook his head. I laughed,"And why not?" "Just don't." "You and what army are goin' to stop me?"I asked smartly. He poked my stomach, I jumped back and giggled. "Please don't start with this again,"I tried to supress a smile. "I'll only stop if you agree to maybe go out with me sometime,"he poked me two more times. "Okay, I will," I smiled. "Can I kiss you?"O'Dell asked me nervously. I bit my tongue slightly, then smiled,"Sure." He placed his hand on my cheek, I tilted my head up and he kissed me. Then we heard a group of people up stairs, we broke appart and went back to work. 


	2. Chapters 4 & 5

Alli's Story (an October Sky fic)  
  
Character  
  
Allison Hickam  
  
Alli  
  
16  
  
5'5"  
  
Hair- Dark Brown  
  
Eyes- Blue  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I only own Allison and Eve, so far... I think anyway. Everything else well, I don't own.  
  
Summary  
  
What if Homer had a younger sister who believed in him and helped with the rockets? What would the other 'Rocket Boys' think? What about their mother, father, and whole town? She's a mechanic (of course nobody knows). She absolutely hates dresses and trys to burn anything in the household that resembles a dress or male dominince over women. (she's not women's lib though, she's just a little sick of her dad trying to run her life). Now take a look of everything through the eyes of Allison Hickam!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Allison Paige Hickam if you don't get up now you'll be late for school,"Mom yelled for me to come downstairs. I was up, just not downstairs, where Dad would be wondering what I was doing 'with them boys making a rocket!'. I wonder if coal mines kill brain cells? If they do, it sure did a number on Dad! I walked slowly down the stairs. "Alli, what took you so long, if you want to catch a ride with your brother you need to be a bit quicker,"Mom scolded. "Roy Lee's idea of steppin' on it is 15 miles per hour,"I told her eating quickly. Homer and I heard a car horn and ran outside.  
  
We sat looking at the rocket during lunch. Mr. Turner walked over,"What is this a weapon." "No, it's a rocket,"Homer stood up. Mr. Turner looked at it,"I do not let harmful objects on school grounds. And Miss Hickam shouldn't you be sitting with a group of ladies?" "Sorry Mr. Turner, but I prefer not talkin' 'bout how many kids I'm gonna have and what I'm gonna name 'em,"I answered smartly. Miss Riley came over thank God,"I asked Homer to bring that in to show the class today." Mr. Turner gave them both a look, put the rocket down and walked away in defeat. "You could enter the science fair,"Miss Riley told us. "The science fairs are rigged it's in Welch so only the kids in Welch ever win,"Quinton pointed out. "Science fairs are for geeks,"Roy Lee commented, then realized Quinton was sitting with us,"No offense, Quinton." He just shrugged. "Sorry you feel that way, colleges from all around come to hand out scolarships, have a good lunch,"Miss Riley then left. Homer followed her out.  
  
In the yard after school we stood in front of the rocket. "It won't fly unless someone lights it,"Homer told us. "Well thank you Captain Obvious!"I looked at him rolling my eyes. "What's an AUK?"Roy Lee asked O'Dell. "A bird that can't fly,"O'Dell answered. I elbowed his side, knowing fully what he meant. "Like a Parakeet or somethin'?"Roy asked still confused. Homer lit the rocket and we all ran behind a huge piece of rusted steel. We counted down from ten. All of us stood up. Roy Lee looked shocked,"It's headed for the mine!" Quinton and Roy Lee ran home. Homer went down to the mine. "He's an idiot,"I said to myself watching my brother run down the small slope to the mines. I shook my head and ran back inside.  
  
There was a knock at my door. "Come in,"I called from my place sitting on my bed. The door opened slowly. It was Homer,"No more rockets on company property." "What?"I tried to keep my voice down,"You know how far that is?" He shrugged,"Anyway, are you and O'Dell-"he began,"Nevermind, that wouldn't happen." I nodded. "Wait!"he said before leaving. I looked up,"Yeah?" "Just figuratively speaking, are you and um, O'Dell together?" "Figuratively speaking he asked me to go out with him sometime,"I laughed. He nodded, probably confused out of his mind ,"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next day I sat beside O'Dell as Roy Lee shot at the car. I leaned my head on his shoulder,"The car can be fixed." He just shrugged. "Would you stop sittin' around like a bunch of hillbillies and try to win this science fair!?"Homer yelled taking Roy Lee's gun. Well, what are hillbillies gonna do, sit around like city people? "Homer, we are a bunch of hillbillies!"Roy Lee retreived his gun. Homer tried to take it away. But Roy pulled it back,"I have as much chance of winnin' that science fair as you do gettin' a football scolarship." "Besides your dad said no more rockets,"O'Dell told him. "No more rockets on company property,"Homer and I said together. "You know how far we would have to go to get off company property?"O'Dell was getting impatient. "Snake Ruite," Homer told us. "That's eight miles!"Quinton exclaimed. "And you ain't makin' me walk,"I told him crossing my arms. "Yes, you will,"Homer told me. "Walk?"O'Dell repeated,"That's a fantastic idea." "We're all gonna end up coal miners except Alli, we've known it all our lives!"Roy Lee told my brother. "Yeah coal mining is just great! The mines will kill you. Did you ever hear the story about how O'Dell's dad died?"Homer ranted. "Homer, please," I said not wanting him to tell the story. "A piece of slate caught him in the neck and took his head clear off,"he reminded us. "Bitch,"O'Dell tackled my brother. "Shit,"I sighed shaking my head, staying back. A guy came riding up the road with a lady in the passengers seat. The boys got of the ground. The man asked for directions and went down the road. I finally walked over. Oh, and did I mention I was able to leave the house wearing pants today!? "Did you see the way she was lookin' at me?"Roy Lee said smirking. I hit the back of his head,"Conceited asshole." "Well, if you wanna work in the coalmines, fine with me,"Homer told them walking away. The rest of us headed the opposite way.  
  
The four of us sat on the back of a truck trying to find Homer. "Do any of you really wanna work in the mines?" I asked out of nowhere. "No,"they all answered. "That's I thought,"I told them, then I went quiet. "What's your point?"Roy Lee asked. "My point is why the hell won't you just try it, you never know,"that's when we saw Homer and I jumped off the back of the truck. The guys soon followed. "What are the chances of a bunch of kids from Coalwood actually winning the national science fair?"O'Dell asked. I smiled slightly, knowing that he was actually considering starting the rockets again. "A million to one, O'Dell,"Homer answered kinda annoyed. "Really that good?"O'Dell nodded his head and went for a box,"Let me help you with that." Then we were on our way to Snake Ruite.  
  
As we walked up the hill I smiled at O'Dell,"Thank you." He glanced at me,"For what?" "For not abandoning my brother,"I told him. We soon stopped at an open space basically it was nothing. "What should we call it?" Homer asked. We got a few suggestions. "Cape Coalwood! We could have a test stand, a launch pad!"Homer went ranting once again. I shook my head,"Should we hit him with somethin'?"  
  
As Homer would put it 'with the generosity of local companies, the support of fellow classmates and the people of the town, but no one has been more supportive than our dad. Cape Coalwood is underway.' 


	3. Chapters 6 & 7

Alli's Story (an October Sky fic)  
  
Character  
  
Allison Hickam  
  
Alli  
  
16  
  
5'5"  
  
Hair- Dark Brown  
  
Eyes- Blue  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I only own Allison and Eve, so far... I think anyway. Everything else well, I don't own.  
  
Summary  
  
What if Homer had a younger sister who believed in him and helped with the rockets? What would the other 'Rocket Boys' think? What about their mother, father, and whole town? She's a mechanic (of course nobody knows). She absolutely hates dresses and trys to burn anything in the household that resembles a dress or male dominince over women. (she's not women's lib though, she's just a little sick of her dad trying to run her life). Now take a look of everything through the eyes of Allison Hickam!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I'm bored out of my mind right now. I'm sitting around the fort or whatever you want to call it. "Would you four hurry the hell up I ain't gettin any younger!"I yelled. Today was the launching of the AUK VI. After some help from the good people of the town and the help of old condemed railroad tracks we were able to buy this 'wonderful' bar stock shit. I don't really see what's so special about it, hasn't helped yet. Well, there goes anouther rocket shot to hell and back!  
  
"We're getting air pockets,"Quinton explained on the way home on the back of a truck since the car was shot to hell just as the rocket... well not quite. "Gasoline,"RoyLee suggested. "That's a great idea,"O'Dell looked like he was in deep thought,"Five unidentifiable high school students died this morning when their toy rocket exploded." I smirked. "Alcohol, I mean it's stable,"Homer said logically. "But not that watered down stuff they sell at the company store,"Quinton said. "Moon shine,"I thought. RoyLee got a smirk on his face. "I ain't goin to see any of your 'old friends',"I shook my head at him.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Right now I'm sitting here out on the porch waiting for Homer to get home. I don't know why but I found a cigerette laying around the house so I decided to smoke it, but who cares, nothing else to do. Homer came up the steps stumbling. I rolled my eyes and put the cigerette out and helped him up to his room, luckily tomarrow was Saturday. I then trudged to my own room. About ten minutes I heard rocks hitting the window. I groaned and sat up to look out the window, it was O'Dell. I sighed and opened the window,"What?" "Can I come up?"he asked. I nodded and he began to climb up the vine. He soon came into my room and shut the window quietly. "Now what brings you here at eleven seventeen at night?"I asked leaning against the headboard of my bed. He sat beside me, "Can't go home drunk." I smiled slightly,"I guess not." We sat in silence for awhile. Then all of a sudden he said, "I'm gonna be sick." "Shit,"I murmered. He went over to the trash can. I laughed quietly. "You think that's funny?"he came over and smirked. "Slightly,"I said still laughing. O'Dell sat back down beside me and kissed me. "Damn that tasted like vomit,"I stuck out my tongue. He just laughed at me,"I better go now." He gave me a hug and left. I smirked then went to sleep. 


End file.
